In FY 2018, LMIV began developing a protocol for a cross-sectional survey of malaria and helminth prevalence in pregnant women and children at two health care facilities in Libera. The primary objective of the study is to estimate the burden of P. falciparum in these at-risk populations. The secondary objectives are to estimate the frequency of infections due to non-falciparum malaria and to helminths (such as Strongyloides stercoralis, filarial infections, or Schistosoma) in these cohorts. To accomplish these objectives, participants will be asked to provide one finger stick or heel prick blood sample which will be used to perform research assays such as rapid diagnostic tests, blood smears, malaria qPCR, and/or helminth-specific antibody responses using dried blood spots. The project has passed scientific review and the protocol is currently undergoing regulatory review prior to submission to both the NIAID IRB and Liberian National Research Ethics Board. The study is expected to begin in the autumn of 2018.